


Road To Recovery

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott first laid eyes on the father and son, something in him shifted. The weary shine in Dr. Potter’s amazing emerald orbs spoke of years of suffering, but there were also sparks of hope that he and his son would finally know peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Recovery

Requested by **TheTroubledNeophyte**!!

I hope you’ll like it!!

 **Disclaimer** : I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. They belong to their respective owners.

 **Warnings** : slash, explicit content

**I’m completely ignoring how the last season ended, namely that part with Kate coming back. Let’s just pretend that Derek was never attacked by those Hunters, okay? I hate the thought of him suffering even more. I’ve had enough of that.**

**cut**

There were times when it was still hard to believe that most of them made it out of that whole ordeal. They mourned and they healed. It took months to get back the feeling of something that resembled normalcy. The lives they led a little over 2 years ago seemed like a fading memory. The times of innocence when their greatest troubles were grades and popularity seemed so far away.

It seemed stupid to linger. They survived. They had a chance to continue living. And they did. They kept the memory of the people they’ve lost in their hearts and continued living. Their lives were far from normal. It seemed stupid to worry about love interests and all those things normal young adults worried about.

They’ve signed up for the local college. Lydia wanted to study Math. Isaac and Scott studied to be veterinarians. Stiles went into Law Enforcement to follow in his father’s footsteps. Even Derek signed up for on-line classes to finally get his degree as a PE teacher.

Kira and her parents moved away the moment she finished High School. Malia went to look for other were-coyote Packs. Even though she has said that she would return, Scott and the others knew that they would never see her again. Chris left as well. There was nothing keeping him in Beacon Hills anymore.

It wasn’t easy. After everything they lived through it seemed impossible to live normal lives. They were constantly on guard – constantly waiting for something to come and threaten them again.

During the summer before they started college, something did come – or better yet someone.

Deaton felt them arrive in the middle of the night because of the wards he and Marin placed around Beacon Hills after they defeated the Nogitsune. He felt two powerful wizards arrive in Beacon Hills, one of which seemed to be a Werewolf if the unease Scott felt was anything to go by. A couple of days later, Beacon Hills saw the opening of a small private practice.

Dr. Harry James Potter, a psychiatrist, and his 16 year old son, Theodor Lupin-Potter, were new residents of Beacon Hills, and people seemed to like them. Apparently, Dr. Potter was a kind, handsome man in his early thirties. His son, Teddy, was attending Beacon Hills High, and he seemed to be the new star of the Lacrosse team.

It was hard to believe that they weren’t normal human beings. As a matter of fact, the McCall Pack would have forgotten all about them if they hadn’t appeared at Deaton’s clinic a week after they moved in. Dr. Potter asked for a meeting with the McCall Pack to formally request permission for him and his son to remain in Beacon Hills.

When Scott first laid eyes on the father and son, something in him shifted. The weary shine in Dr. Potter’s amazing emerald orbs spoke of years of suffering, but there were also sparks of hope that he and his son would finally know peace.

Teddy was a happy young man, but there was something in his stance that spoke of loss and suffering as well. He looked nothing like his father, with his sand-colored hair and kind brown eyes which shone with intelligence and kindness.

The McCall Pack allowed them to stay and everything calmed down again. Scott was surprised when Stiles came over to his place one day and told him that he was seeing Dr. Potter. He advised Scott to go as well; something about finally putting the past to rest.

It took Scott 2 weeks to finally decide to go. He stood in front of the small, inviting house for half an hour trying to take that final step. Just as he raised his right leg to climb the doorstep, the mahogany door opened and he found himself face to face with Dr. Potter. He didn’t know what he expected, but when the kind man smiled at him, opened the door fully and took a step aside, any and all doubts Scott felt suddenly vanished. He nodded at Dr. Potter and walked in.

It was then that his way to recovery started, only at that time, he still didn’t know what it would bring to him.

**cut**

Scott took a deep breath as he turned to look at the small white house which was at the same time the home and the office of Dr. Harry James Potter, local psychiatrist, while his mother drove away in their car.

It was late in the afternoon and the chill of late autumn already started to settle. The great, old oaks which decorated the front yard of the Potter residence already lost most of their leafs, coloring the ground beneath them brown and orange. Scott pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket as a cold wind danced around him, and made his way down the cobbled stone path which led to the wooden porch and the welcoming warmth of the Potter household. He rung the bell, but didn’t wait for the door to open.

“Good day, Dr. Potter!” he called out as he took his jacket off and hung it on the coat-rack in the hallway. The wooden walls of the hallway breathed with warmth, and Scott made his way down the hall and to the first door to the right.

“You’re a bit early, Scott.” He turned on his heel to see Dr. Potter walk into the room with a cup of something that smelled absolutely wonderful. His small, almost delicate stature seemed even smaller beside Scott, who, while he wasn’t much taller than Dr. Potter, was stronger when it came to build.

“My afternoon classes were canceled due to professor Sawyer’s private problems, so I thought I would come a bit earlier,” he said and Dr. Potter smiled at him warmly.

“Why don’t you take a seat then? Would you like some tea?”

“Yes please,” Scott took a seat and toed off his shoes, digging his feet in the thick rug that covered the floor of the office, while Dr. Potter placed his cup on the low coffee-table which sat between a comfortable couch and an almost pillow-overstuffed armchair.

“I’ll be right back,” Dr. Potter left the room, moving as quietly as always. Left alone, Scott took a deep breath, breathing in the various scents he has gotten used to in the three months which passed since he started coming to Dr. Potter two to three times a week.

The walls of the room were painted a comforting beige color. One wall was made entirely out of double glass, and light, white curtains covered them. The second wall was covered with shelves full of different books. Opposite of them was a row of low cabinets with drawers almost full of different files from all the people which came to Dr. Potter. On the wall above the cabinets were many picture-frames showing different people.

Scott loved watching those. There were a few photos of a man and a woman; Dr. Potter’s parents. There were also a few of two men Scott found out were Dr. Potter’s godfathers. There were also another few photos of one of his godfathers with a pretty young woman. Scott found out that they were Teddy’s real parents and that Dr. Potter adopted Teddy after his parents died in a Wizarding War.

Scott was surprised when he found out that Dr. Potter was 17 years old when he adopted Teddy. It was something Scott admired him for, because he knew that not many people would agree to raise a child that wasn’t their own, let alone when they weren’t even of age yet. But Scott could see that Dr. Potter loved Teddy dearly, and the fact that Teddy called Dr. Potter ‘dad’ even though he knew he wasn’t his biological parent, told Scott enough.

“Here you go.” Scott turned away from the frames and smiled at Dr. Potter who placed the cup of tea on the coffee-table before he took a seat in his armchair. He toed off his comfy slippers and tucked his feet beneath his thighs while Scott took a seat on the couch, quickly getting comfortable. “It should be fit to drink.” He took the cup and sighed in content after he took a sip. Scott nodded and smiled at Dr. Potter as he cradled the cup between his hands. “So, Scott; how have you been?”

The Alpha took a deep breath as he watched the dark, see-through liquid rotate in circles in the big cup. “Better than I’ve been in months, I guess,” he answered honestly and looked at Dr. Potter. “Talking to you about everything that happened really helped.”

“That’s why I’m here, Scott,” Dr. Potter smiled at him warmly and tilted his head to the right a bit. His amazing eyes shone like emeralds in the light of a fire, hiding secrets as old as time itself, showing such an array of emotions and thoughts Scott wouldn’t know where to begin to list them all. Dr. Potter’s comforting scent washed over Scott in suiting waves, and the subtle shifting of his magic in the air made every negative emotion, every un-faced fear and unresolved doubt within Scott’s heart fade into nothing. “How is your mother?”

“She’s also feeling better. She’s coming to grips with everything that happened as well. I don’t think she knows that I know, but ever since my dad left she has been seeing the Sheriff more often. I would like to believe that the two finally found each other. They both deserve someone in their lives.” Dr. Potter nodded with a small smile on his lips. “Besides, that would make Stiles and me brothers, and that’s something both he and I are looking forward to.”

“And how is your relationship with your Pack?”

The young Alpha smiled as he took another sip of the calming tea and shrugged his strong shoulders. “It’s getting better and better with each passing day. We took your advice and we’re not just training together. We’re having movie nights and we’re studying together as much as possible. We’re already stronger than we were months ago, and our bonds are growing. We’ve also included Stiles’ dad and my mom in the Pack. It helps them as well.”

“Have you had any nightmares recently?” the kind doctor asked as he shifted lower in his armchair with his right elbow resting on the armrest and his left hand resting relaxed in his lap.

Scott shook his head and smiled. “No. I haven’t had a nightmare in over three weeks. We’ve even went to visit Allison’s, Erica’s and Boyd’s graves and I haven’t regressed. I think I’m slowly getting better.”

“You mean that you’re slowly letting go of guilt.”

Scott sighed and looked in Dr. Potter’s eyes. Those amazing emerald orbs seemed to see right down to Scott’s heart, baring his soul to careful scrutiny. “I don’t know about that,” he confessed and a small smile tilted Dr. Potter’s lips. “As a matter of fact, when it comes to letting go of Allison, I just can’t seem to do it.”

Dr. Potter hummed and shifted around a bit before he lowered his feet on the ground and crossed lean legs with hands clasped in his lap. “Can you tell me why?” he asked, but there was nothing in his tone that would make Scott believe that he had to say anything.

Ever since he first sat with Dr. Potter like this, he never once felt pressured into anything. The psychiatrist was unlike any man Scott has ever met. He was patient beyond belief, wise and kind, and he seemed to know exactly what to say. He was also funny if Stiles’ stories of his own sessions with Dr. Potter were any indication. It seemed as though Dr. Potter knew exactly how to speak and act with every patient he had.

With Scott he was always calm and compassionate, understanding and yet somehow firm. It was a good thing Dr. Potter was a Wizard, because it appeared that he knew exactly how to act around an Alpha Werewolf. It helped that his son was a Werewolf as well, although, if it weren’t for Dr. Potter, Teddy would be an Omega. Somehow it wasn’t so. Scotty met Teddy several times, and he knew that Teddy was a very happy Beta. It shouldn’t be possible, according to everything Deaton taught him, but it appeared as though Teddy accepted Dr. Potter as his Alpha even though he wasn’t a Werewolf.

“In all honesty, I don’t know,” Scott said looking straight in Dr. Potter’s eyes. The older man’s eyebrows twitched and the corners of his lips tilted upwards.

“You know you can’t lie to me, Scott,” he answered in obvious amusement. Scott’s heart jumped in his chest and the good doctor chuckled as he shook his head with a smile full of fondness.

“Maybe it’s because I found someone,” Scott spoke up and Dr. Potter bowed his head a bit to look at Scott from underneath his messy fringe. “I’ve been feeling this pull for a while now. I can’t say when it started, but every time I feel it I think of Allison and how I shouldn’t be feeling like that.”

“Is it the Call of the Mate?” the Wizard asked and Scott frowned as he looked at his cup. He drank most of his tea and what remained was lukewarm.

“I spoke to Deaton about it and he said that it seemed to be it. I asked Derek as well, and he said that the only one who would know that is me. He said that he thought he felt it once and that he was wrong.”

Dr. Potter nodded and finished his own tea. “You are still young, Scott, and it is completely normal to be confused by your own feelings. Most of the times when we fall in love a great part of us hopes that we found the person we would spend the rest of our lives with. When we are proven wrong we feel guilty and hurt to one point. Then we fall in love again, and it feels just as beautiful, just as right as it felt the first time, and in the end it hurts just as much when we realize that it’s not what we’ve been looking for.”

Feeling as though Dr. Potter was speaking from experience, Scott leaned forward in interest. Dr. Potter’s countenance was that of deep thoughtfulness and reminiscence, and his eyes shone with memories, the tilt of his head and the weak light of the setting sun breaking through the window behind him making it seem like fireflies were dancing in those emerald depths.

“It’s not easy and more often than not it hurts horribly, but if humanity is good at anything it is good at moving on. Sometimes it takes weeks, sometimes months and sometimes it can take years, but we do move on.” Dr. Potter looked in Scott’s eyes and gifted him with a small, knowledgeable smile.

“So, I should just give it time?” the young Alpha asked and Dr. Potter sighed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, this person you feel the Pull towards – do you really think they are the right one for you?” Scott frowned and looked at his cup of tea again.

 _Should I tell him?,_ he thought as he rolled the cup between his hands. It was a secret well guarded by him for a while now; a secret he was unwilling to share even with his best friend, even though he had a feeling Stiles already knew. The other teen was sometimes too perceptive for anyone’s good, even though that perceptiveness saved them all more than once.

Scott honestly didn’t know how to say it. Even if he was ready to reveal his feelings to anyone, how was he supposed to do it. He knew his Pack would support him. He knew his mother would accept it, but Scott honestly didn’t know how to come out. It took several sleepless nights for him to come to grips with it, and resulted in another few nights of him dreaming about Allison; of her telling him to let go and move on.

There was also the fact that he didn’t know if what he was feeling was right. He would, in the end, be coming between a man and his son.

Yes. He was in love with Dr. Potter. The good doctor was the one the Pull was drawing him to. Several times Scott thought that he should stop coming to Dr. Potter. He confined in no one about his feelings, but every time he would even think of stopping, something inside him would break and his whole body would feel like he was drenched in ice cold water.

Would Dr. Potter return his affection?

Would he accept Scott even though he was less than two years older than Teddy, or would he discard Scott’s feelings, thinking it was just a childish infatuation? Scott wouldn’t know that until he talked with Dr. Potter about it, but every time he thought of coming out it would feel as though he was holding a rock on his tongue, unable to take it out of his mouth to talk about it.

“I know he is the right one for me. I can feel it; the Wolf can feel it,” the words rolled off of Scott’s lips before he could stop them and even though a part of him was relieved that he at least managed to say that much, another part of him was terrified.

Dr. Potter continued watching him with an unreadable expression. Neither the lines of his face nor his usually expressive eyes were revealing anything. His thoughts were a mystery to Scott, just as his calm, passive demeanor. “Then what are you afraid of?” he finally asked as he tilted his head to the right a bit, and Scott felt that stone appear again sealing his ability to speak, and making him unable to think properly. He bowed his head and let go of a heavy sigh. “Scott?” he looked at Dr. Potter from under his eyebrows and the stone on his tongue seemed to grow smaller. “Gender matters little when it comes to love.”

“And what about age?” the Alpha blurted out before he could stop himself, and for a second it seemed Dr. Potter was slightly taken aback before it all vanished and his calmness returned washing over Scott in a tender caress.

“Nothing really matters if both of you are willing to try.” Scott swallowed difficultly and nodded. “It is getting late.” A shiver passed down Scott’s back as he looked up and found Dr. Potter slowly getting up on his feet. He brushed off imaginary dust off of his trousers before he looked at Scott and smiled a small, tender smile. “Will your mother pick you up?”

“No. She is working the night shift. I thought I’d walk home.”

Dr. Potter’s smile grew for the smallest of bits as he shook his head. “Come on. I’ll drive you home,” he said and Scott’s heart skipped in his chest, warmth settling in his stomach.

“Thank you,” he said as he stood up and tugged his shoes on. After he went to the hallway to grab his jacket, he followed after Dr. Potter through the back of the house and into the garage where the Wizard’s small, dark green 2007 Honda Fit was. With a flick of the Wizard’s wrist the door to the garage opened and the two entered the car. As Scott buckled his seatbelt, they drove out of the garage and the door closed behind them. Comfortable silence settled between them as they drove onto the main street, and Scott couldn’t help but glance at Dr. Potter.

It seemed that whatever he was doing, he looked as though he was born to do it. He handled everything with calm ease, although he radiated awareness. Sitting in such a close proximity, Scott was made even more aware of the Wizard’s subtle power. He could feel it rolling off of him in steady waves; like a calm current under the mirror-like surface of a lake. He felt like he was standing on a beach with the endless sea spreading in front of him touching the sky in the far distance with light, fluffy clouds reflecting on its calm surface while a strong current thundered beneath, whispering of power beyond anything Scott could imagine.

Every hair on his body stood on attention when Dr. Potter glanced at him, and the lips of the Wizard tilted up into a small smile. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw something akin to sadness appear in Dr. Potter’s eyes. His left hand itched to reach over and gently take the Wizard’s hand in his in a vane attempt to comfort him and chase away whatever was troubling the older man.

But he held back.

He held back.

He loved the man, but a part of him knew that it still wasn’t time.

Scott learned to trust his instincts, and he would listen to them even though his heart already knew how it would all end.

**cut**

_You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you…_

**cut**

“Scott? There’s someone here who wants to see you?”

Said young man looked up from his book on animal anatomy and his eyebrows touched the line of his hair when he saw Teddy Lupin-Potter standing behind Deaton. The younger man looked somewhat uncomfortable although there was a gleam of determination in his eyes.

“Teddy? What are you doing here?” Scott asked as he stood up. Deaton excused himself by nodding at Scott, and Teddy entered the back office of the animal clinic closing the door on his way in.

“I came to talk to you,” he spoke with his head bowed, and Scott frowned when he saw that his shoulders were hunched and that he was wringing his hands in front of his stomach in a nervous, anxious gesture.

“Teddy, what’s wrong?” Scott walked over to the younger man, took his elbows in his hands and leaned down to try and look in Teddy’s eyes. The Wizard bit into his bottom lip as he glanced up at Scott. “Come on; take a seat and tell me what’s wrong.” Scott led Teddy over to the table and sat him down in the chair facing the one he was sitting in. He took a seat and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Teddy’s face. “Teddy? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Did you have a fight with your dad?”

“No!” the younger Werewolf hurried to correct Scott. “Dad and I didn’t have a fight, but I did come to talk to you about him.”

Scott frowned in confusion. “Well, what is it?” he asked and Teddy took a deep breath.

“Scott, do you like my dad?” the Alpha choked up and recoiled, a furious blush covering his cheeks.

“What?!” he all but squeaked and Teddy’s eyes widened almost comically. Scott experienced further shock when Teddy’s face split into huge grin and he heard the younger man’s heart start beating faster as the scent of joy and excitement became almost overwhelming.

“You do!! You do like me dad!” he cheered and Scott practically stopped breathing.

“Teddy, you can’t-…”

“Oh, he knows already!” Teddy interrupted Scott and the young Alpha frowned.

“He knows?” the younger Werewolf nodded his head fervently.

“Yep! He knew for a while, but he didn’t want to do anything because he didn’t know if you were really in love with him or if it was just a crush.”

“He’s my Mate,” Scott blurted out and Teddy’s eyes widened again, his jaw snapping open and his whole body freezing. A second ago he was radiating excitement, but now he was completely still.

“My dad is your Mate?” Scott nodded slowly, refusing to look away from Teddy’s eyes. Even though Teddy was the Werewolf and Dr. Potter was a Wizard, Teddy was still a Beta. How Dr. Potter managed to become the Alpha even though he was practically human, Scott didn’t know, and neither did Deaton and Derek. The only thing Scott knew was that being with Dr. Potter was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. It was like standing too close to a large tornado, but knowing it wouldn’t harm you; like pushing your hand inside a fiery chasm, yet knowing no harm would befall you.

“He’s my Mate,” Scott repeated slowly and unconsciously bowed his head.

“They why are you avoiding him?” his head snapped up and he found himself looking at Teddy’s sad expression.

“I’m not…”

“You hadn’t come to see him in three weeks, Scott,” Teddy spoke sadly and Scott felt a pang of pain hit his heart. “Dad was worried he did something wrong.”

“He could never do anything wrong!” Scott cried out and Teddy chuckled morosely.

“No matter what you might think of my dad – no matter how strong he seems, there is a side to him he doesn’t show even to me. He lost a lot of things, Scott; a lot of people. He saw death at a really young age and suffered for the better part of his life. He accepted me as his son right after the war. He never had a childhood and he never had a real family. Sure, I’m his family and so are a few people back in Britain, but he never had someone he could call his own. He’s been taking care of everyone he holds dear for his whole life. Sadly, there was never someone there to take care of him for a change.”

“And you think I can…”

“He’s your Mate, isn’t he?” Teddy interrupted Scott, and the Alpha frowned. “You said so yourself. Sure, he may be older, but it means nothing between a Wizard and a Werewolf. You’re of age, so it shouldn’t be a problem in your world either. Dad doesn’t care about rumors and such things. The only thing he wants is to have someone to grow old with.”

“Why didn’t he say something?” Scott whispered as he unconsciously relaxed in his seat. Teddy snorted and Scott looked at him.

“Because even though age and race mean nothing when love’s in play, dad still believes that people can do much better without him in their lives,” he drawled dryly and Scott frowned. “He will never make the first move with you because he thinks you can do better than him. He thinks you’re young and that you would eventually grow tired of him.” Scott swallowed difficultly feeling as though a steel hand gripped his heart. “Scott, please,” the younger man looked in Scott’s eyes imploringly. “I just want my dad to finally be happy; to finally have someone he can call his own. I know he will never make the first move because he doesn’t want to be hurt again, but I know the two of you will be good for one another.”

“How can you know that? I might hurt him. I’m not perfect.”

“And neither is he!” Teddy cried out. “But two people together, who aren’t perfect – if they try they can create something perfect!”

Taken aback by Teddy’s words, Scott stared at him for a few long moments. “You’re wise for your age,” he commented after a few long moments and Teddy took a deep breath as he bowed his head.

“There was an age difference between my real parents as well. My father was a Werewolf, and in the Wizarding society Werewolves aren’t exactly loved. Sure, things are better today, but back then, Werewolves had no rights at all. Dad told me that my mom said that to my father on their wedding day. Dad said that no love is ever perfect, just like people aren’t perfect. But two imperfect people, if they truly love each other - even though they will fight and argue, even though they might not be perfect for one another - they can create something that’s perfect in its own way.”

Scott observed Teddy quietly for a while, rolling his words around his mind, tasting them on his tongue. He couldn’t help but feel as though they were the only truth that mattered in the world. “So you won’t mind if your dad and I get together even though I’m not much older than you are?”

“Please!” Teddy snorted. “If you make my dad happy you could be three years younger than me and I’d still call you pops just for kicks.” Scott couldn’t help but laugh at that while Teddy grinned. “Just make him happy.” Scott nodded and smiled at Teddy reassuringly.

“I will.”

**cut**

Scott took a deep breath as he looked at the entrance to the Potter residence. Night has already fallen. He knew for a fact that Teddy wasn’t home. He was with Isaac in the movies, and according to him, he told his dad that he would spend the night at a friend’s house. Apparently there was something going on between Isaac and Teddy, and while Scott was happy for the both of them, Teddy was keeping this secret from his dad at this time. He said that his dad was prone to worrying about him, and Teddy just wanted to make sure he and Isaac knew one another well before he introduced Isaac to his dad as his boyfriend. Scott sincerely doubted Dr. Potter would mind Isaac and Teddy dating, but he refused to mix in into the relationship between father and son.

Swallowing and straightening his shoulders, Scott stepped onto the cobbled path leading to the front door. He stopped right in front of it, his mind completely blank. He didn’t know what he would say. He didn’t know how the evening would end. The only thing he knew was that this was his chance to talk to Dr. P – Harry. This was his chance – possibly only chance - to make Harry his, and he wouldn’t miss it.

Harry would be his by the end of the night.

He raised his right hand and knocked three times strongly. He swallowed and cleared his throat as he waited for Harry to answer.

“Coming!” the Wizard’s voice echoed through Scott’s ears and his heart played in his chest. The door opened and Scott shivered when Harry froze in his place with eyes wide and lips parted. “Scott?” he spoke in a choked up voice and a small smile appeared on Scott’s lips.

“Good evening,” he greeted calmly and Harry shifted his weight. Scott could hear the mad beating of Harry’s heart. He could smell confusion rolling off of Harry in steady waves mixed with shock and sparks of curiosity.

“Scott, what are you doing here?” he asked in a surprisingly tight voice. Harry swallowed and Scott’s eyes darted to his neck, his mouth watering at the sight of delicate skin and the steadily pumping veins.

“I came to talk to you,” Scott stated and Harry licked his lips making warmth pool in Scott’s gut. He didn’t know if he was feeling excited or sick with anticipation, but what he did know was that there was no turning back.

“Scott, it’s late and…”

“Please,” the Alpha interrupted Harry and took a small step forward, ignoring the half open door and Harry’s slightly smaller frame blocking his entrance. “We need to talk.”

Harry bit into his bottom lip and looked to the side. Scott was seeing Harry like this for the first time, and it made something in his chest tighten.

Harry looked like he was ready for a quiet night in with a good book and a cup of warm chocolate, if the scents coming from the inside of the house were anything to go by. His lithe body was dressed in a pullover two sizes too big for his body, and a pair of comfortable, cotton pants. His feet were dressed in soft socks, and he stood on his toes to try and ward off the coldness of the tiled floor he was standing on.

“Come in,” Harry spoke in resignation and took a step to the side, letting Scott in. The Alpha smiled a small smile and walked past Harry, sighing as the familiar warmth of the Potter household washed over him. Harry rounded him and led the way into the living room.

Scott looked around with a small smile, taking in the room he was never in before. The big couch was almost overstuffed with fluffy pillows, and Scott could almost see Harry nuzzled between them with a book in his hands, his glasses low on his nose, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth with his eyes scanning the pages, his mind lost in the world of the story.

A blanket was carelessly thrown over the backrest and a book was lying forgotten on the coffee-table beside an empty mug and a plate with a few chocolate chip cookies on it.

“I apologize for the mess,” Harry murmured as he walked past Scott and quickly picked up the mug and plate before he made his way towards the kitchen/dining room.

“What mess?” Scott teased and Harry chuckled tensely, knowing Scott was following him. “You should see my place.” Scott leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest while Harry put the dishes into the sink.

“Coffee or tea?” he asked.

“I smell hot chocolate,” Scott countered and Harry huffed out a laugh.

“Sure,” he murmured. With his back turned on Scott, he made it impossible for the Alpha to see his face, but that didn’t stop Scott from smelling his nervosas.

Scott could see the tenseness in Harry’s shoulders. He could smell his discomfort and worry, but there was also something else; something Scott didn’t smell before. It was a subtle scent; one Harry was either very proficient in hiding, or – maybe – it was a scent Scott never smelled before because it belonged to no one else but Harry, a scent that defined Harry as his, and thus it was impossible to find anywhere else in the world.

“What did you want to talk about?” Harry asked to break the heavy silence, but the weight didn’t leave his frame. He looked like something was pushing him down, resting heavily on his shoulders which looked like they were used to carrying the weight of the world, but not the weight of his own feelings.

Scott honestly didn’t know where to begin. For once, the situation was not one he found himself in before. Harry was his Mate. Scott knew that Harry was his by all and any laws, but what he didn’t know was how to put that across the distance that Harry seemed to have placed between them.

“Teddy came to see me at the clinic last week.” Harry almost dropped the mugs he took off of a shelf.

“He didn’t tell me that. What did he want?”

Even though the Wizard obviously tried to remain calm, his voice still wavered. Gone was the calm, collected psychiatrist. In front of Scott was a man who didn’t know his place in the world. Standing in front of him was a man who dedicated his life to raising a child that wasn’t his own; a man who gave his all to those he cared about, to patients that came to ask for his help and advice.

For the first time since they met, Scott was seeing Harry’s true self. He was seeing a tired, wary man who gave and gave, and never asked or kept anything for himself. The sight weighed down on Scott’s heart, awakening a need inside him to shield the Wizard from anything and everything that would ever want to harm him.

It was strange.

Even though Harry lived through a lot of things - many of which Scott couldn’t even imagine let alone know of - even though Scott knew Harry was strong beyond his wildest imaginations, there was something inside him that wanted to protect the older man.

‘Even the strongest tree can bend under a strong enough wind’, Deaton told him once. Harry was strong, but there was no denying that he needed someone, not necessarily to protect him, but someone who could be there for him and simply take control from time to time.

Scott could only hope he could be that man.

“He came to talk with me about you; about my feelings for you.”

Harry froze in his place with his back still turned on Scott. The Alpha pushed himself away from the doorframe he has been leaning on and slowly rounded the table standing between him and Harry. The air was filled with something heavy as Scott came to stand behind Harry. He caught sigh of Harry gripping the edge of the counter in front of him so hard his knuckles turned white.

Without really thinking about his actions Scott placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders before he brushed them down his arms to place them on Harry’s elbows. His body wasn’t touching Harry’s. There was still some space between them, but he could feel the warmth of Harry’s body. He could feel the licks of Harry’s magic against his body.

His eyes slipped closed and the hold he had on Harry’s elbows grew stronger as he fought against the desire to flatten his body with Harry’s and the need to bury his nose in Harry’s soft, raven-black hair.

“Scott, please…”

“Can’t you feel it too?” Scott muttered as his hands slipped down until they covered Harry’s trembling ones. Giving in to the need, Scott flattened his body with Harry, breathing out in relief. “I could smell it from the first day we met.”

Harry swallowed difficultly and tightly shut his eyes, forcing himself to breathe.

Scott could feel how tense his was - how hard he was fighting to stay in control. He could smell his need rolling off of him in frantic, irregular waves. He could smell his desire and something else; something Scott couldn’t name yet.

“Why are you fighting against this, Harry?” the Wizard shivered and gasped, and Scott choked up when scorching heat surged across his skin. “You know just as well as I do that this is it.”

“Scott, this isn’t…”

“You said that ‘nothing really matters if both of you are willing to try’,” Scott interrupted Harry and tightened his hold on Harry’s hands, burying his nose in Harry’s hair and nuzzling into the velvety softness. “I don’t want to try anything, Harry. I want to make this work.”

“Teddy…”

“He doesn’t mind.” Scott moved forward and Harry gasped as he was pushed against the counter, feeling Scott’s awakening need against the small of his back. He gulped and breathed out waveringly as his heart beat wildly in his chest as though it would beat its way out of his ribcage. “He said so himself.”

Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his dry lips and his eyes slipped closed when Scott bowed his head and kissed the back of Harry’s neck.

A part of Harry’s brain was telling him that he shouldn’t feel this way. It was telling him that Scott was too young, that this was just a phase for him, but another part, a much bigger part, was telling Harry that this was his last chance at happiness. Every single fact he knew about Werewolves and their Mates rolled around his mind, but that small part of him that still remembered how many times he was hurt before kept reminding him that Scott was young; so young.

And he felt bad. He felt as though he did something horrible. Even though it was never his intention, he felt as though he somehow made Scott fall in love with him. It felt as though he led Scott on in some - to him - unknown way.

And yet, that bigger part of him knew that a Werewolf couldn’t deny the call of their Mate. He knew that even if he somehow did make Scott fall in love with him, the Wolf would have denied him, and Scott did say that the Wolf accepted him.

So why did it feel wrong?

**cut**

_… And you feel like you’ve done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you’re tired…_

**cut**

Because he was tired. Harry was tired of being alone. He was tired of giving and never receiving anything in return. He was tired of searching for a place he could call his own; somewhere he belonged.

But did he belong with Scott?

Was what Scott felt really the Pull of his Mate?

What if Harry accepted this and it turned out that it was just a fluke? What if in a few weeks, a couple of months or even after a few years Scott met someone else and it turned out Harry wasn’t his Mate after all? What if, in the end, Harry was left alone again?

Would he survive giving his all to Scott only to end up hurt again?

“Harry?” his name rolled off of Scott’s lips seductively and Harry swallowed a moan of need. “Please, don’t push me away.”

A choked up sob escaped Harry’s lips and he realized that, even though he wasn’t crying, tears were gathering in his eyes.

He didn’t fight it when Scott pulled on his hands and made him turn around. He allowed his arms to hang limply by his sides as Scott raised his hands. He took Harry’s glasses off and placed them on the counter before he cupped Harry’s cheeks between his big, warm hands. Harry looked deep in Scott’s brown eyes. He could see specks of red in them, revealing the presence of the Wolf.

There was no denying it. There was no denying that Scott’s Wolf was in this; that it wasn’t just the young man speaking. Harry could feel his own magic responding to the call of the Wolf, and within seconds, any and all resistance he still felt faded into nothingness.

“Stop denying this.” Scott caressed Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs as the corners of his lips turned up into a small reassuring smile. “I know you’re my Mate. I can feel it.”

“What if I’m not? What if one day you meet someone else, and I…” he couldn’t push the rest of the sentence past the lump of fear in his throat.

Yes. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, the most powerful Wizard that ever lived was afraid. He was afraid of giving his all to this young Alpha and losing it all one day.

What was worse is that he knew Scott could see it all. He knew that Scott could read it all in his eyes. He knew everything Scott lived through, and he knew that the Werewolf was just as scared as he was. But unlike Scott, Harry suffered through bigger losses. Unlike Scott, Harry dedicated his life to raising Teddy even though he had every right to leave the child with his grandmother to start and live his own life. Ginny left him because she didn’t want to take care of a child that wasn’t her own. Any relationship Harry had after Ginny, be it man or a woman, ended before it even had a chance to start because they either wanted Harry’s fame, they wanted his body, or they wanted his power.

Was Scott different?

Would their relationship be different?

“I’m older than you,” Harry murmured without really thinking about it and Scott chuckled.

“I don’t care,” he answered as he nuzzled his nose against Harry’s, his breath fanning over Harry’s lips.

“I’m dangerous.”

“And so am I,” Scott’s eyes glowed red for a moment and Harry shivered.

“It could turn out that I’m not really your Mate.” Harry knew he was just coming up with weak excuses, and by the look in Scott’s eyes, he knew so as well.

“You are. I know it.”

Harry swallowed and licked dry lips. “I’m not perfect,” he breathed out and Scott rested his forehead on Harry’s.

“Neither am I,” he said and Harry shivered. “We’re not perfect, but together we might create something that will be perfect.” Unaware of his actions, Harry raised his hands and took a firm hold of Scott’s forearms. It was a good thing Scott had Harry pinned against the counter because the wizard was sure his knees would have given up on him a long time ago.

“What will your friends say? What will your mother…”

“They will be happy for me,” Scott interrupted him and moved his head back a bit to look in Harry’s eyes. “Now, if you’re done coming up with ridiculous excuses, I would like to kiss you.” The amusement was clear in Scott’s eyes, and Harry’s heart jumped in his chest at the very thought of Scott kissing him.

“Teddy and I will have a lot of things to talk about,” he murmured and Scott’s eyebrows disappeared under his messy fringe. “Like going behind my back playing matchmaker.”

“You’re right. You should thank him,” Scott said and startled a laugh out of Harry.

It took Scott a second to realize that he has never heard nor seen Harry laugh. It was a beautiful sound and it made Harry look years younger. It erased the worry-lines off of Harry’s face, made the weariness disappear, and allowed the light which shone inside Harry’s heart come out.

Scott shivered when Harry stopped laughing and he felt Harry’s hands on his waist. He moved closer, gulping when his aching cock rubbed against Harry’s own through layers of clothing.

“You said something about kissing me,” Harry teased and Scott snorted.

“Do you have any excuses left to say?” he drawled and Harry chuckled.

“I’m all out.”

“Good,” with that Scott moved in and sealed his lips over Harry’s. The Wolf howled in triumph and a shiver of pure pleasure surged up Scott’s spine. His hold on Harry’s face grew stronger as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He swallowed the breathless moan which escaped Harry as he kissed the life out of him.

It felt as though they did this a thousand times before, and yet it felt new and perfect. It made something inside Scott snap into place; like a long lost puzzle-piece which was missing his whole life. It felt like an empty spot he didn’t even know was in his heart finally filled up.

He growled approvingly when Harry’s dexterous, calloused fingers slipped under his jacket and shirt to touch the heated skin of the small of his back, and a pulse of desire made him lower his hands to Harry’s hips. He thrust forward making Harry tilt his head back with a breathless gasp, his eyes heavily lidded and a blush spreading over his cheeks. With no hesitance, Scott latched his lips onto the revealed column of Harry’s neck, and gently bit into the quickly pumping jugular vein. The hold he had on Harry’s hips was hard to the point of bruising, but it seemed as though Harry didn’t mind.

“We need to take this someplace more comfortable,” he blurted out in a rush, but contradictory to his words, he hoisted Harry’s legs up and hooked them around his waist, not even feeling Harry’s slight weight. Harry yelped and wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders, his mind clearing somewhat.

“Aren’t we rushing into this a bit?” he breathed out and Scott snorted.

“Please, our ‘therapy sessions’ were more like conversations over coffee and tea. We can count them as dates,” his words startled a laugh out of Harry, making Harry not notice when Scott turned around and walked into the living room.

“You, Scott McCall, are one sneaky Werewolf,” Harry drawled and Scott stopped in his tracks, grinning at Harry innocently. The Wizard rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of Scott’s arms. He took a few steps away from Scott before he looked at him over his right shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Do you need a written invitation?”

Scott’s grin doubled in size and he took a step forward only to break into a run when Harry, in a fit of mischievousness Scott didn’t know the older man was hiding, ran for the entrance to the living room and up the stairs in the hallway.

Scott followed after him, always a step behind. Harry rushed into the master bedroom, and Scott failed to slow down in time causing him to run into Harry and for the both of them to tumble down on the floor covered with a thick, soft rug.

Scott looked down at Harry with his hands on either side of Harry’s head holding his weight up, and a pulse of raw need made his heart skip a beat.

Harry swallowed audibly and slowly raised his hands to cup Scott’s cheeks between them. Without any hesitance, Scott leaned down and kissed Harry. It was slow and loving, but lacked neither passion nor desire. It left them both yearning for more, and when Harry arched his hips up Scott breathed out sharply as he rested his forehead on Harry’s and ground his hips down on the Wizard’s.

“I don’t have any…”

“It’s fine,” Harry reassured him quickly, digging his fingers behind Scott’s ears as he teased his lips into a kiss with small licks and tender bites. “Wizard, remember?” the Alpha chuckled and reluctantly moved back. He pulled Harry to his feel and kissed him quickly as they moved towards the big, inviting bed on the other side of the room.

Harry pushed Scott’s jacket off of his shoulders, and Scott allowed it to slip down his strong arms and onto the floor, not caring where it landed. He grabbed fistfuls of Harry’s pullover and tugged it up, making Harry take a step back and raise his arms to help Scott take it off.

In that moment everything halted and Scott’s eyes widened in the darkness of the room. Harry was about to question his hesitance when he remembered that Werewolves could see just fine in the dark.

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you,” he murmured dejectedly and moved to take his pullover out of Scott’s hands, but the Werewolf was faster. He dropped the pullover on the ground and grabbed Harry’s wrists into his hands. Without a word he led Harry over to the bed and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

Harry took a seat on the bed with his head bowed while Scott kneeled in front of him, his eyes taking in every inch of Harry’s revealed torso.

“I should have known. You were in a war, after all,” he murmured as he let go of Harry’s wrists and placed his hands on Harry’s thighs. The Wizard looked at him with a confused frown when he found Scott carefully observing every scar on Harry’s chest, stomach and arms. Scott raised his right hand to tenderly trace five parallel scars on Harry’s stomach. They jutted out a bit, pale against Harry’s otherwise slightly tanned skin; a reminder of a mistake he made of not being careful enough during an attack on him after the War.

“What happened?” Scott murmured, aware that the scars were made by a Werewolf.

“Teddy and I were attacked after the war. I bought the house a little outside of Hogsmead near Hogwarts and we moved in before the wards really took place. A few of Voldemort’s old followers were still on the loose and somehow they found out we were there. They attacked in the middle of the night. Luckily, I managed to fight them off and send a message to the Ministry. It looks worse than it really was.” Scott swallowed difficultly and moved on to another scar on Harry’s right forearm. “I got that one when Voldemort returned to power. My blood was used in the ritual to bring him back.” Scott nodded and moved on to another scar on Harry’s left shoulder. “A burning hex. A friend managed to stop it in time before it did more damage.” Scott looked away from the net of small, pale scars and looked up at Harry’s face.

Without a word he stood up and, moving forward, made Harry crawl backwards to the middle of the bed. He leaned down and kissed the scars on Harry’s shoulder before he moved down to trace the scars on Harry’s stomach with his lips and tongue. There was nothing he could say to make Harry feel better about the scars he carried, but what he could do was show with his actions that he didn’t find them disgusting. To him, they were the proof of Harry’s will to survive; to fight. To him, they were medals of honor no matter how Harry received them.

The Wizard gasped and shivered as Scott kissed up his stomach and chest until he rested his elbows on either side of Harry’s head and kissed him deeply. The Wolf was growling and howling in his mind, thrilled to have such a strong Mate, and the need within Scott’s heart to make Harry finally his grew exponentially.

Scott rested his weight on his left elbow and cupped Harry’s left cheek with his right hand, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Harry sighed blissfully and cupped Scott’s neck between his hands, playing with the short hairs on Scott’s neck with the tips of his fingers.

Scott’s warmth was enveloping him, his strength was shielding him, and the quiet hum of the Alpha’s power responded and merged with his magic, awakening his core. His magic danced under his skin yearning for the one he would from that night on call his own. It burned in his veins with desire to finally find someone worthy of granting its blessing to them. It scorched Harry’s heart and soul, reaching out to bind his life with Scott’s.

The Alpha kissed down Harry’s chin and neck, feeling as though his heart would climb out of his chest. Every nerve on his body was on fire. The inferno erased any sane thought he still held on to, and the Wolf howled in triumph and expectation.

Giving up his self-control for the first time in years, Harry responded to the mad need setting his body aflame.

Scott shivered when a wave of magic washed over him, and he realized that his clothes were gone. He raised his head and looked down at Harry who bit into his bottom lip to try and stop the smile from showing.

“Contrary to the popular belief, I’m not a really patient man,” his voice was low and raspy, and it sent a pulse of pleasure up Scott’s spine, making him growl in expectation. He placed his palm flat on Harry’s stomach, looking down in wonder. His darker skin contrasted sharply with Harry’s. Even though he knew Harry was more powerful than Scott will ever be, the protectiveness which slept in his heart for a while now awakened with a vengeance.

Under him, Harry looked small and fragile. He looked like a heavenly being worthy of giving up one’s life to protect. How Harry hasn’t already found someone was beyond Scott’s ability of comprehension, but it was also a fact he was extremely grateful for.

Lacking words to say, Scott simply kissed Harry, flattening his body with Harry’s, moaning when skin rubbed against skin. He felt his aching cock twitch against Harry’s in expectation, and goose-bumps appeared on his skin when Harry raised his legs to make place for Scott between them, and trailed his fingers down and up Scott’s back in a teasing, encouraging caress.

All of a sudden, Scott found himself on his back with Harry straddling him. Before he could complain - not that he would - Harry bowed down and kissed him in a way Scott was never kissed before. Sure, his experience was limited, but in his heart he knew that no one could ever make him feel the way Harry did. It wasn’t even the fact that Harry was his Mate. It was they way Harry’s fingers traced over his skin with a touch Scott found himself wondering if he was imagining it. It was the way Harry simply melted against him, responding to Scott’s touches as though it was the most natural thing to do. It was the way Harry fit against him, the way his eyes reflected everything Scott felt and so much more.

Scott took a firm hold of Harry’s thighs and ground up, rubbing his hands up to Harry’s hips and to his ass, making Harry gasp, his eyes slip closed and his head bow down as he bit into his lip to stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping him. He placed his hands on Scott’s chest to hold himself up as Scott reached with his right hand to Harry’s entrance, teasing it with light touches and rubbing around it in circles with his index finger.

Whether under him or on top of him, Harry looked amazing. His skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat, making it glisten in the light of the lamp. His hair was messier than usual and sticking to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. His muscles coiled and uncoiled as he rocked down on Scott’s length, whimpering as Scott’s finger came closer and closer to breaching his entrance.

Scott cursed under his breath and flipped them around again. _Thank god I did some research_ , he thought as he frantically moved down. He raised his right hand to his lips and sucked his index finger into his mouth before he reached under Harry at the same time as his eyes settled on Harry’s cock. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss the tip of Harry’s cock. Beads of pre-come already gathered at the tip, and a low growl escaped Scott’s lips, his mouth watering in excitement and expectation. _Here goes nothing_ , he slowly took the tip in his mouth and a surge of smugness and happiness passed over his body when Harry let go of a choked up scream and his torso arched off of the bed.

Scott gave Harry’ cock a slow, careful suck, and when Harry’s hands fisted in Scott’s hair encouragingly, Scott relaxed his throat as much as he could and took all of him in. It wasn’t comfortable at first, and Scott decided to go slower next time, but the whimper of need and want which echoed through the dimly lit room, told him he was doing something right.

He teased Harry’s entrance with the tip of his index finger, slowly easing it in, waiting for any sigh of discomfort or displeasure. He felt Harry twitch and heard him gasp, and slowly pulled his finger out before he moved back in, all the while bobbing his head up and down, making sure to distract his soon-to-be-Mate from any and all pain he might feel. Ever so slowly he pulled his finger out and added his middle finger to the mix. He groaned when the thought of how soon he would be able to push his burning cock into that tight heat passed over his mind and he allowed Harry’s own member to slip out of his mouth in fear that he would accidentally bite him as he tried to stop himself from taking Harry right then and there.

Instead, he looked up at Harry’s face, only to have his heart halt in his chest. Harry’s hands let go of Scott’s hair a while ago. His left hand was fisted around one of the metal poles on the headboard while Harry was biting into his right fist, muffling the sounds of pleasure rolling off of his lips.

Scott suddenly felt pride and possessiveness take root in his heart; pride for being the one who made the usually calm and collected man come undone like this, and possessiveness because he would never allow anyone else to see his Mate like this ever again.

Adding another finger he slowly leaned down, resting his weight on his left elbow as he nudged Harry’s face with his nose. With a gasp, Harry let go of his right hand only to fist it in Scott’s hair and pull him close. Scott rested his forehead on Harry’s and stared in the Wizard’s eyes. From this close, even though they were dilated with desire and pleasure, Scott could see specks of silver and amber in Harry’s emerald eyes.

Unconsciously, Scott twisted his hand a bit only for Harry to let go of a choked up yelp and throw his head back. Scott repeated the action, staring at Harry’s face in wonder. It was hard to believe that the man could be any more beautiful than he already was, but Scott was just witnessing the proof that it was in fact, possible.

“Scott, please - please, I…” The Alpha bowed down and kissed Harry stealing his breath away. He moaned when Harry sneaked his right hand between them and took a firm hold of Scott’s neglected cock. He gasped when he felt something warm and wet being spread over his length, and Harry nudged his nose with his. Scott opened his eyes not even wondering when he closed them and looked down in Harry’s emerald orbs.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Harry, and never breaking eye-contact, settled between Harry’s parted legs. He swallowed with slightly difficulties as he framed Harry’s head, resting his weight on his forearms, and nudging Harry’s loosened entrance with the tip of his cock. Harry sneaked his arms between them and cupped Scott’s neck with his hands. He caressed his jaw with his thumbs, taking in every line of Scott’s handsome face with his eyes.

“I love you.” Not giving Harry a chance to answer, ignoring the surprise which covered Harry’s face, Scott pushed into the tight heat, groaning and burying his face in Harry’s left shoulder, squeezing his eyes tightly shut when Harry’s choked up grunt vibrated against his chest.

He slowly raised his head, keeping still, breathing as though he ran a marathon as the Wolf howled in victory. His name rolled off of Harry’s lips in stuttered syllables, moans mixing with breathless gasps, and encouraging whimpers. He slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Harry and then pushed in lightly, not entering all the way, almost teasing Harry, although his mind was telling him that he wouldn’t last long if he continued that way.

He buried his nose just under Harry’s left ear, where his scent appeared to be strongest, and shivered when Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He hooked his legs around Scott’s waist and hid his face in Scott’s shoulder as the Alpha quickened the pace.

Wrapped around each other, their movements were restricted, but the pleasure was immense. Scott could swear on his life that nothing ever felt better than this and nothing ever would. He found the place where he belonged, and nothing would ever be able to take him away from Harry. He would tear down both heaven and hell if it meant that he and Harry would never part.

The pace quickened when Scott felt Harry clench around him, and Harry’s fingers dug into his shoulders. Scott raised his head a bit, and Harry gasped when he saw blood-red eyes gazing down upon him. His own magic responded to the call of the Alpha, but neither noticed the lamp flickering or the air growing heavy with magic. Harry’s orgasm washed over him stronger than it ever did, and Scott followed close behind. With the Wolf leading his actions, Scott bowed down and bit into Harry’s shoulder, drawing a choked up scream from the Wizard’s kiss-abused lips.

Feeling warmth filling him in more ways than one, Harry let go of any and all restrictions he still had, and his magic burst from him, wrapping around Scott, entering his bloodstream and marking him as his own.

It took them a while to calm down, and Scott weakly rolled off of Harry, more tired than he has ever been. He remained conscious long enough to pull Harry to his chest before darkness claimed them both, and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

**cut**

Scott woke up fully aware of his surroundings for the first time in his life. He felt oddly energized and yet perfectly peaceful. He smiled lovingly when he looked down and found Harry sleeping beside him. The older man was lying on his stomach with his left arm under his head and his right tucked under his pillow. Scott slowly rolled on his side, rested his right arm on the pillow and perched his head on his hand. Early morning sun was breaking through the white curtains covering the big window, bathing the room in light.

He raised his left hand and traced the curve of Harry’s spine with the tips of his fingers. He found a few scars he hadn’t seen last night on Harry’s back. They looked like they were made with a belt-buckle.

Deciding to ignore them for now, he leaned down a kissed Harry’s right shoulder. The Wizard sighed in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. A smirk stretched Scott’s lips and he started littering butterfly kisses down Harry’s back as he trailed his fingers down Harry’s spine and towards his ass. He pushed his hand under the cotton sheet and chuckled when Harry gasped and shivered when he pushed his index and middle finger inside him. He moved them slowly in and out, littering kisses all over Harry’s back. He was already uncomfortably hard, but instead of thinking about that, he focused on the breathless gasps rolling off of Harry’s lips and the trembling of his body.

“Scott…”

“Good morning,” the Alpha muttered as he kissed up Harry’s spine. Harry buried his face in his pillow, muffling himself, and Scott smirked as he quickened the pace, hitting Harry’s prostate head on with each thrust. The Wizard arched into every thrust, parting his legs and raising his hips up.

Scott was breathing hard, holding back from simply moving behind Harry and taking him. Instead, he slipped his right hand under Harry and pulled him against his chest. Harry grabbed a hold of the headboard and threw his head back on Scott’s right shoulder while Scott reached down with his right hand and took a firm hold of Harry’s erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The Wizard was coming within seconds, covering his stomach with pearly strings. Scott pulled his fingers out of him and let go of his softening member to wrap his arms around him. He kissed Harry’s left shoulder, rubbing his stomach comfortingly as the older man caught his breath.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up,” he spoke breathlessly and Scott chuckled. His own cock was uncomfortably trapped between them, but he ignored it in favor of soaking in Harry’s warmth and enjoying the feeling of his slight weight covering his body.

“You’re too light,” he commented and Harry snorted.

“I’ve got hollow bones,” he drawled sarcastically and Scott chuckled. Comfortable silence settled between them as Harry rolled off of Scott only to nuzzle back against him and sigh when Scott hugged him tightly to his chest. Harry tucked his right arm under his head while he entwined the fingers of his left hand with those of Scott’s left on his stomach. “Do you have classes today?”

“How late is it?” Scott looked around in search of a clock and found one on the table under the window. With a sigh he hit his head against the pillow under his head. “I have classes in an two hours,” he grumbled and Harry squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Look at it like this - at least you won’t have to listen to Mrs. Hewlett talking on and on about her 14 cats who are definitely unlike any other cats in the world.”

“Mrs. Hewlett comes to you for therapy?” Scott chuckled and Harry snorted.

“When you have 14 cats need therapy. And besides I know everything about everyone in this town thanks to her. Look up ‘gossiper’ in the dictionary and you’ll find her photo right beside it.” Scott laughed and buried his face in the back of Harry’s neck. “I have no idea why she comes to me for therapy since we hadn’t made any progress in months. I’ve given up on diagnosing anything by now, so I just sit and listen for two hours how the Sheriff and that nice nurse really need to get together finally, or how that nice young lady from the store two blocks down really should have gone to college.”

“At least you’re not bored,” Scott pressed out between chuckles. “And she most definitely is right about Stiles’ dad and my mom.” Harry snorted and silence settled between them again. “Harry?”

“Hm?” the Wizard sounded too content to bother answering and Scott smiled happily.

“We’re having a Pack night later today. Mom’s making dinner and everyone will be there. You can bring Teddy with you as well. I want to introduce you as my Mate.” Harry tensed up in Scott’s loving hold and the Alpha frowned. “Harry?”

“Well, I guess it would have happened sooner or later,” he spoke in resignation and shifted around until he could look up at Scott. “I just hope your mom doesn’t have any guns around the house.”

Scott chuckled in relief and bowed down to steal a kiss from Harry’s lips. “No, but I think Stiles replaced the bat he broke a while ago.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he choked up. “Thank Merlin I’m a fast runner, then,” he murmured and Scott chuckled. He rested his forehead on Harry’s and sighed mournfully.

“I don’t wanna go,” he moaned and Harry rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

“Come on, now, you can’t tell me that the Big Bad Wolf’s afraid of spending some of his precious time on classes,” he teased as he poked Scott’s shoulder with his finger.

“I just don’t want to leave you alone. Mrs. Hewlett is closer to you in age than I am, and cats are nicer than wolves,” he drawled and smirked when Harry paled and held his breath for a second.

“You did _not_ just say that,” he pressed out through his teeth with terror written all over his face.

“I was kidding,” Scott reassured him.

“I’ll show you kidding.” The Werewolf jumped out of the bed, but unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough, because Harry grabbed his right wrist and pulled him back down. Within seconds he was under Harry who was smirking down at him.

“Harry?”

“Right then, Mr. McCall. I do believe that I have yet to return the favor.” Before Scott could ask what favor Harry was talking about, the Wizard slid down between Scott’s legs and kissed the tip of his morning erection.

And just before passion clouded Scott’s mind, he had one last, coherent thought.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**cut**

“Harry, are you ready? Dinner starts in half an hour!” Scott called out to his Mate who was getting ready up in his bedroom. After his classes finished, Scott returned to Harry’s place so that they could go to dinner together. He already sent a message to his mom that they would have two more people joining them for dinner. He honestly didn’t know how he would break the news to her.

Stiles would see it right away. They were best friends after all, and there was nothing Scott could hide from him. Lydia would accept Harry right on the spot if for no other reason than for the fact that he was a Wizard and that he had access to information about the supernatural. Derek and Isaac would smell it on him without a doubt. Teddy already knew since he rushed into the house that morning for a change of clothes and found Scott giving Harry a ‘see you later’ kiss in the hallway before making his way to college.

According to Harry, Teddy wanted to skip classes to make his dad tell him how his evening went. The kid was a pervert through and through. Harry said he got it from his mother.

“Will this be alright?” Harry asked as he rushed down the stairs in tight jeans which hugged his hips and legs and a comfortable, thick, dark green turtleneck. He stopped in front of a full length mirror on the wall of the hallway and checked himself out.

Finding his tongue, Scott walked over to stand behind him and placed his hands calmingly on Harry’s shoulders.

“Calm down. You look amazing and they’ll love you,” he assured and Harry huffed as he fixed the turtleneck around his neck.

“Do you know how hard I had to look for something that wouldn’t slip and accidentally reveal the claiming mark?” he grumbled and Scott frowned a bit, tracing the place where he knew the bite-mark was with the tips of his fingers.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and Harry stilled, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said and Scott looked up.

“Will it change you?” he spoke darkly and Harry frowned. He turned around to look up in Scott’s eyes.

“It was a Claiming Bite, Scott. The Bite wasn’t supposed to change me, just mark me as yours,” he stated and Scott let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

“Alright.” Harry smiled and climbed up to kiss Scott lightly.

“Now, let’s get this show on the road.” He turned around and grabbed his coat off of the hanger. “Teddy is already there?”

“Yeah. He was out with Isaac.” Scott said and Harry hummed.

“I still find it amazing that he thinks I don’t know about him and Isaac,” he murmured as he locked the house with a flick of his wrist. They went back to the garage and took seats in the car.

“He’s trying to keep it a secret.”

“Please,” Harry snorted as they drove on the road and made their way towards the McCall residence. “He’s a bad liar and he never checks where I’ll be at what time. I’ve caught him walking around the city with Isaac several times when he was supposed to be studying with his friends from school, but since his grades haven’t been affected, I let it go.” Scott chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Well I guess it’s the job of a parent to know when their child is keeping secrets from them,” he drawled and Harry hummed. Scott looked at him and frowned in worry when he saw Harry’s tense shoulders and white knuckles. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and vibrating with excess energy and nervosas.

“Calm down, Harry,” he spoke up and Harry shot him a glance before he looked at the road again. “My mom may find it strange, but she won’t do anything against it. She’ll accept you. The only thing she wants is for me to be happy, and I am happy. And the others already accepted you and Teddy. The Sheriff won’t do anything either because I’m of age. The most you’ll get is a few ‘hurt him and we’ll hurt you’ warnings.” Harry chuckled and took a deep, calming breath before he nodded and smiled.

“You’re right. I’m probably worrying for nothing,” he said and Scott smiled. He rested his head back against the headrest with his eyes focused on Harry. The silence that settled between them was heavy with words there really was no need to say.

“I love you,” Scott spoke warmly, not really aware that he said that out loud. The hold Harry had on the wheel tightened and his breath caught in his throat. A small smile tugged on Scott’s lips, and he reached over to place his hand on Harry’s thigh.

Harry spared him a glance, and after he saw the loving, reassuring smile on Scott’s face he relaxed and lowered his right hand to take Scott’s in it.

_I love you too._

**cut**

_… You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and you’re trying not to tell him that you love him, and you’re trying to choke down the feeling, and you’re trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist…_

**cut**

“Ah, you’re here!” Melissa McCall rushed out into the hallway the moment Scott and Harry entered the house and Scott called out that they were there. “Everyone’s already here.” She rounded on Harry and her smile brightened. “You must be Harry Potter.” She took off the oven-mitten off of her right hand and offered it to him. “Melissa McCall; I’m glad we finally met.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Mrs.…”

“Please, call me Melissa, everyone does,” she interrupted him and Harry smiled at her with eyes full of fondness.

“Then please call me Harry.” She nodded before she turned to Scott.

“Everyone’s in the living room already. Harry, your son is such a good boy! He didn’t even step in and he was already offering to help with dinner.”

“Probably to get the chance to stuff his mouth with leftovers,” Harry drawled dryly and Melissa laughed before she hurried back into the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Scott who snickered as he took his jacket off.

“Just relax. Everything will be fine,” he said as he helped Harry out of his coat and hanged it beside his jacket on the already full coat-rack. They walked into the living room where everyone else was. Isaac and Teddy were on the loveseat, Lydia was in the armchair beside them talking with Teddy about his classes while Stiles, John and Derek occupied the couch, talking about something or another concerning the Pack.

Stiles was leaning heavily on Derek and it warmed Scott’s heart to see that the two were comfortable enough to be intimate around the Sheriff after fighting the attraction they felt for one another for so long.

“Hey guys!” Scott called out and everyone stood up to greet them.

“Dad!” Teddy rushed over to hug Harry, and the Wizard raised eyebrows at him.

“What was that for?” he drawled in amusement and Teddy grinned at him.

“For being the best dad in the world.” Harry’s eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and he had to try hard not to smile at the innocence radiating from Teddy’s face.

“We already know that, so why don’t we skip sucking up to me and move right on to you introducing me to your boyfriend.” Teddy blushed furiously while everyone else shot Isaac smirks. Isaac cleared his throat and walked over to stand in front of Harry with tense shoulders and tight lips. Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh and shot Teddy a pointed glance. “Son, I don’t know what Teddy told you about me, but I won’t turn you into a toad just because you’re dating my son. Now, I won’t guarantee that won’t happen if you in any way hurt him. Remember, I have a wand and I’m quite proficient in using it, and I have diplomatic immunity in 74 countries, including Singapore and Monaco, so if I were you I’d make sure your passport is up to date,” he said that in one breath and with such a dull expression there was not a person in the room, not even Teddy, who believed he was joking. Isaac stared at him, gaping and pale, until Harry’s lips tilted into a smile and the tense atmosphere dissipated within seconds. “But since you won’t hurt Teddy, I do believe you have nothing to worry about.” Isaac let go of the breath he was holding.

“Dad!” Teddy cried out and Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

“What?”

“What was that for?!”

“Oh, you know what that was for, young man.” Teddy choked up and blushed furiously before he grabbed Isaac’s left hand between his and pulled him back, followed by Harry’s chuckling.

“Derek, I think this one beats what I told you by a mile,” John commented as he walked over to Harry and offered his hand to him. “Pleasure to finally meet you under different circumstances,” he said referring to the few times he called Harry over to the station for psychological evaluation of suspects.

“The pleasure is mine, Sheriff.”

“Please, it’s John,” the older man corrected him and Harry nodded.

“Come on, Harry. I want to show you around.” Scott took Harry’s hand in his and while Harry waved at the others apologetically, Scott tugged him out of the room and up to the first floor. He pulled him into his room and closed the door behind them, and Harry yelped in surprise when Scott cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

“What was that for?” Harry gasped out breathlessly when Scott pulled back and grinned down at him.

“That was _hot_.” Harry snickered and shook his head.

“I just hope I didn’t scar the poor kid.”

“Isaac is tough,” Scott said and Harry chuckled.

“Sure. Now, you said you wanted to show me around,” he looked at Scott pointedly and the Alpha rolled his eyes.

“I couldn’t just kiss you in front of anyone before talking with them. I don’t want my mother to have a heart attack.” Remembering the purpose of this gathering, Harry tensed up and paled. “Hey!” Scott whispered tenderly and pulled Harry into a hug. “Relax. Mom can’t beat that threat if she tried, so just relax, alright? You’ll be fine. She’ll love you.”

“Scott, I’m 15 years older than you. She most certainly won’t love me,” Harry drawled dully and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Scott, dinner is ready!” Melissa called out before Scott could say anything, so he just leaned in and kissed Harry again.

“Stop worrying so much,” he said before he walked out of his room and Harry followed after him with a sigh.

“Well, you know what they say; hell hath no fury like woman scorned,” he mumbled and Scott chuckled.

“You didn’t _scorn_ her,” he accented, and they forgot about the subject when they joined the others in the dining room. Everyone else was already seated around the table, and Harry and Scott took seats to Teddy’s right, leaving the seat at the head of the table for Melissa.

“Get ready to be amazed, Mr. Potter! Mel’s the best cook in town!” Stiles said and Harry chuckled.

“Please, call me Harry, all of you. Mr. Potter makes me feel older than I really am,” he answered with amusement shining in his eyes.

“Especially since when it comes to aging among Wizards, you’re hardly out of your twenties.” Teddy teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Really, now!” Melissa came in at that moment, bringing the last of dinner on the table. “That sounds interesting,” she commented, obviously asking for further explanation.

“Wizards and Witches age differently than normal humans.” Harry said. “I was born on July 31st 1980. Technically I’m 34 years old, but since I’m a Wizard you could say I’m actually in my early twenties.”

“That’s strange. So for how long does a Wizard or a Witch live?” Lydia asked and Harry hummed.

“To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t exactly know. My Headmaster was at least 150 when he died, but I’ve met Wizards and Witches who lived for over 200 years. The oldest Wizard who ever lived was Nicolas Flamel who was 665 when he died, but that was because he was the creator of the Philosopher Stone with which he was able to produce the Elixir of Life, granting him longer life. He and his wife died after the Philosopher Stone was destroyed.”

“That’s a bit too much,” Melissa murmured.

“Why? Imagine living for so long! Image the things you could see - the knowledge that you’d gather. The world changes so much within just a 100 years! Imagine how much it would change in 6oo years,” Lydia said and Stiles nodded fervently.

“Exactly.” Everyone looked at Harry and Stiles and Lydia frowned when they saw that his eyes darkened. “A hundred yeas is a lot, imagine living for 600 years. That’s over half a millennia. You’d watch the world change. You’d see your friends grow old and die while you kept on living. Soon enough, everything would lose sense and color, because you’d come to see that living a long life doesn’t mean anything if you don’t have someone to live it with you. Years, knowledge and power mean nothing if you can’t share them with someone, and it eventually comes to a point when no one can understand you because no one lived through what you lived. It comes to a point when all you want is to give up and die, because death seems like the only relief from the torture that life became.”

“Dad-…” Teddy called out softly and Harry’s eyes cleared.

“I’m sorry,” he stood up.

“Harry-..”

“I’ll be right back. I just need some fresh air.” Without looking at anyone, Harry walked out of the living room and out of the house. Scott glared at Stiles and Lydia, and the two blushed furiously.

“Nice going,” he bit out.

“How the heck were we supposed to know this would depress him?!” Stiles cried out.

“Because I know he mentioned to you that he was in a war! Deaton told us everything he found out about him! Can you imagine how many people he lost? How many died right in front of him? He survived a war, Stiles. He and just a handful of people survived a war which threatened to destroy not only the Wizarding World, but our world as well. You should see the scars he carries! He’s a Wizard! I’m sure that there’s a way for him to make those scars disappear, but he refuses to, and I think I know why.”

“They are reminders,” Teddy spoke up and looked at everyone with a small, sad smile. “Scott’s right. There is a salve that could erase those scars in a matter of hours, but dad doesn’t want them removed. Each one is a reminder of a mistake he made - of people he was too late to save. It was a war. People died. No one blames him, but dad still thinks that if he did something sooner, if he defeated Voldemort sooner, he could have saved a lot of people.”

“That’s a lot of blame for one man to carry,” Melissa murmured and looked at John who nodded at her.

“Well, he won’t have to carry it alone anymore,” Scott bit out, eyes flashing red, and Melissa looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What was that?” Scott choked up when he realized he spoke his thoughts out-loud and blushed furiously as he tried to think of an excuse.

“You weren’t supposed to find out this way.”

“Find out what?” Melissa leaned closer to her son. “Scott, what are you trying to hide from me.”

“It’s nothing!”

“It’s not nothing, so spit it out!”

“Mom!”

“Scott and my dad are Mates!”

“Teddy!!” Scott rounded on the younger Werewolf while shocked silence settled over the room. Having been told everything they needed to know about Werewolves, even their Mating habits, Melissa and John needed no explanation.

That didn’t mean Melissa wasn’t shocked though.

“You and Harry are what?”

“Mom, we wanted to tell you today. Please, don’t be angry at me, or at Harry - least of all Harry. He would have done nothing and kept quiet about his feelings if I didn’t come to him. I swear, mom, he’s not using me, he’s not some evil mastermind who’ll try to destroy Beacon Hills, this is in violation to no laws and he’s-…”

“Scott, for crying out loud, take a breath!” Melissa interrupted him with an amused smile on her face. “I admit I’m shocked, but I think that little can throw me out of the loop after finding out that my son’s a Werewolf.” Scot gaped while the others stared at them in amusement.

“Really?”

“Really,” Melissa laughed. “I am a bit worried, since he’s older than you, but in all honesty, I’m more worried about him than I’m worried about you. I recognize a good man when I see one, and Harry is a good man. Besides, he raised Teddy practically by himself-…”

“Actually, he raised me by himself,” Teddy interrupted her. “My grandmother died when I was one, and dad raised me alone. Sure a few of his friends were there to watch over me if dad had to go somewhere I couldn’t go with him to, but mostly it has been just him and me.”

“See? And he was - what, 17 at that time?”

“18 when the adoption papers were approved by the Ministry, although he had to fight quite a bit since my father was a Werewolf, and at that time, the Laws were against Wizards and Witches adopting Werewolf children. There was also the fact that he didn’t finish schooling and that he would be a single father, but I think I turned out pretty well, especially since he somehow managed to finish college all the while raising me,” Teddy finished with a grin.

“What is he - a saint?” John drawled jokingly and Teddy’s grin brightened.

“You should see him when he’s pissed! I’d sooner call him a devil than a saint. There was this one time we had to go back to the British Wizarding World before I started Elementary School back in Salem, because we needed some papers. The moment we came back people were either stopping him in the streets to ask him for autographs, or they were asking him how it felt to raise a Werewolf, and telling him that he was a disgrace to the Wizarding World. We managed to handle everything and dad really hoped it would all be fine, when a witch decided to take another step further and actually tried to curse me. Dad managed to stop the curse practically effortlessly, and then he showed her exactly why the Ministry named him Master of Defensive and Offensive magic at the age of 17. I don’t think she ever tried to curse anyone again. Not that she could since her wand was broken and dad sealed her magic away, turning her into a muggle.”

“Remind me not to get your dad angry,” Isaac whispered to Teddy, and the younger Werewolf grinned.

“Don’t worry. It’s pretty difficult to actually make him angry. Trust me; I’ve _tried_.” Teddy rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

“He’s taking awfully long,” Scott commented worriedly and looked towards the entrance. “Maybe I should go and see if he’s alright.” He moved to stand up but Melissa stopped him by placing her right hand on his left forearm.

“I’ll go,” she said and walked out before anyone could say anything.

“Don’t worry, son.” John reached over to clap Scott’s shoulder. “She’s been suspecting something happened ever since you stopped going to Harry’s for therapy.” Scott took a deep breath and relaxed.

“Honestly? This was easier than I thought it would be,” he admitted and everyone laughed.

“Dude, you’re like dating a man who’s almost twice your age,” Stiles teased and Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

“Technically, Derek is older than Harry.”

“No, he isn’t!” Stiles defended his boyfriend.

“Well, Scott is right, Stiles. In Wizarding years, Harry is younger than me,” Derek jumped in and while Stiles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the others laughed. Scott looked towards the door only to turn around when Teddy placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine.” Scott smiled and nodded.

_Yeah. He’s fine._

**cut**

“Harry, you alright?” said Wizard turned around and smiled at Melissa reassuringly.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry for that. I just haven’t been among so many closely knit people in a while, and a few memories resurfaced; some things I thought I’d gotten over years ago,” he spoke in a low, somewhat strained voice. Melissa hummed and stopped right beside him, noting that they were the same height.

“Well, according to what little we know about your past, I’d say it would be a wonder if you’d gotten over it all.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“I know none of it was my fault. I just find it hard to let go,” he admitted and Melissa nodded.

“We all have some things we can’t get over; things we can’t let go of. But there comes a time when we realize that letting go doesn’t mean forgetting; that holding on will only hurt people we have in our lives now - people we’ve come to love and cherish. And then we have to make the decision to put our past behind us for the sake of our future.” She looked at Harry and smiled a motherly smile. Harry nodded and looked at the setting sun.

“It’s not easy,” he said and Melissa sighed.

“No, it’s not easy, but all the best things in life don’t come without a price, right?” he looked at her as though he was reading her like an open book. The smile which tugged on his lips told her that he knew she was doing the same to him, and after a few moments Melissa nodded and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Come on. Dinner will get cold and I didn’t spend 4 hours in the kitchen to throw it in the trashcan.”

“I can warm it for you if it’s gotten cold,” Harry assured her and Melissa sighed happily as they walked into the house to the sound of loud chatter.

“Ah! The merits of having a Wizard in the family!” before Harry could ask what she meant by that, Melissa walked into the dining room, only to duck to the side. In the next moment Harry found himself standing in the doorway with his arms raised in shock, as Spaghetti Bolognese slid down his front.

Complete, shocked silence settled over the room as Stiles and Scott stared at Harry in horror, Stiles being the one who threw the dish and Scott being the one who ducked.

Harry licked his lips as he fisted his hands as though he was holding something back, and it looked as though he was counting.

“Great!” he choked out sounding both annoyed and amused. “There goes my only comfortable turtleneck and my favorite set of pants; not even magic can remove the tomato sauce from cotton.” He vanished the pieces of food and indeed, the sauce remained.

“Scott, Stiles, you’re on clean up duty since I have no doubt that you two started this. John, order some pizza. Everyone else, into the living room. Harry, you come with me,” Melissa instructed and grabbed Harry’s hand leading him up the stairs, and Harry fondly thought that Scott was indeed Melissa’s son, since his mannerisms were practically a copy of hers.

“The bathroom is here. Just throw your clothes in the box by the tub. I’ll find something clean for you to wear.”

“Thank you,” Harry managed to say before she pushed him into the bathroom. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head with a fond smile.

 _Why does it feel like I’ve just been to one of the Weasley Family gatherings?_ , he thought fondly and slowly took his shirt off. He hummed mournfully as he threw it into the box by the tub. Before he could take his pants off, two knocks made him halt and Melissa peaked in.

“I didn’t have time to wash the clothes, so I’m afraid this is all I can give you,” she said and handed him a pair of washed out, cotton pants and a big t-shirt.

“Anything will do now,” he said as he accepted the clothes. He looked at Melissa’s face and froze, realizing he didn’t have his shirt on. Before he could say anything, Melissa walked in and took a step closer, her eyes focused on the healing bite-mark on Harry’s shoulder.

“So you really are Mates.” Harry choked up and his eyes widened. “That looks fresh.” She looked into his eyes, and her words finally reached his brain.

“What?” he breathed out and Melissa smiled at him.

“Your son was kind enough to inform all of us that you and my son are Mates,” she said and Harry swallowed difficultly. He felt the need to shift his weight, to look away, to do something, but he honestly didn’t know what do to.

“Melissa, I…”

“Deaton explained everything to us after everything settled down and we had enough time to sit through the lecture,” she interrupted him as she walked past him and leaned back on the washing machine with arms crossed over her chest. “I know what it means for a Werewolf to find his Mate, and I know what that Bite-mark means. If I’m not mistaken, it means that Scott’s Wolf accepted you as the Alpha Mate, which in essence means that you and Scott are practically married; wolves mate for life and all that.” Harry finally started breathing again and he leaned back against the sink facing Melissa. “While I could argue that you are too old, or that Scott is too young, there is actually little I can do. I made peace with the fact that there would be a lot of things in my son’s life that I would simply have to accept, and this is just one of them. Now, I know that you are a good man; I can see it in your eyes. In all honestly, I am more afraid of Scott hurting you than you hurting him, since he is younger and less experienced than you are. Scott lived through a lot. He lost people too, and I know that he’s not perfect.”

“Neither am I, Melissa,” Harry spoke up and Melissa looked into his eyes. “I’m far from perfect. I am a psychiatrist and yet I have my own demons that I fight day in and day out. I have a house full of skeletons, and enough mistakes to last me several lifetimes, but I…” he stopped and took a deep breath, “My magic is a big part of me; it _is_ me. It recognized Scott as my Mate. It Bonded Scott to me, just like the Claiming Mark Bonded me to him. I can’t promise that I won’t hurt him, I can’t promise that we won’t fight, but I can promise that I will love your son until the day I die.”

Melissa smiled and nodded at him. “Then we’ll get along just fine,” she said, patted his shoulder in passing and left him alone.

When the door closed behind her, Harry swallowed and took a deep breath.

_Well, that could have gone far worse._

**cut**

Melissa walked into the kitchen and chuckled when she found Scott putting away what remained of their dinner.

“Sorry for this,” he said as he wiped his hands clean on a kitchen-towel and turned to face her. “Is Harry alright?” he asked and she nodded.

“We had a little talk, but I think he’ll survive,” she said and Scott let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

“Look, mom…” he stopped to find the right words, “What I feel for Harry, it’s - it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I loved Allison, I really did, and I really liked Kira, but Harry? It’s a whole new set of feelings, mom! It feels right in a way nothing ever felt. He’s smart, and strong, and intelligent, and he has so much experience in so many different things! I love talking to him, and I love sitting with him. I want to wake up with him, sit with him quietly, have him read one of his books to me, help me study for my exams - I want to spend the rest of my life with him! This morning, when I woke up beside him, I - mom, I can’t describe how it felt. I felt complete for the first time in my life, and until I met him, I didn’t even know that something was missing!” Melissa could do nothing but watch and listen in amazement, “Hell, I didn’t even know I liked men before he walked into my life! You have no idea just how much research I did in the past week! And Teddy - if he didn’t come to tell me that Harry felt something for me, I wouldn’t even know. Harry would have gone on quietly and never would have said a thing! He had so many excuses as to why we shouldn’t be together even though he was the one who said that if it’s true love nothing else matters, and-…”

“Scott, son, breathe!” Melissa walked over to Scott and gently cupped his face between her hands. “I can see that you love him, and I know that he loves you. I won’t stand between the two of you, so you can stop wrecking your brain, alright?”

He chuckled and sighed. In the next moment he wrapped his mom in a tight embrace, feeling like the luckiest man alive. “Thank you, mom,” he said as they parted and Melissa rolled her eyes. “Love you!”

“You better,” she grumbled teasingly. “Come on; pizza should arrive shortly.”

“The pizza’s here already.”

They turned around to see Harry leaning on the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips. His eyes glowed like emeralds and Melissa snickered when she saw the expression Scott had on his face.

“I’m going to go and grab a piece before the others wolf it down,” she said and winked at Harry in passing. “No sex in the kitchen!!”

“Mom!!” Scott cried out in horror and Harry just chuckled.

“Your mom’s an amazing woman,” he said as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to stand in front of Scott. The Alpha gulped as he took all of Harry in. His old t-shirt hung on Harry’s slighter frame and the pants were pooling around Harry’s feet even though Harry fastened them with magic.

“You should wear my clothes more often,” Scott murmured and Harry chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders while Scott placed his hands on Harry’s waist and leaned down to kiss him. He sighed before he rested his forehead on Harry’s and smiled. “Well, we survived the meeting with the family.” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we did.”

“Would you mind if I went home with you tonight? Teddy mentioned something about asking you if he could stay with Isaac.” Harry sighed and tilted his head back thoughtfully.

“Since we are practically married there really is no point in denying you that,” he said and Scott smirked.

“So you wouldn’t deny me even if I said that I’ll move in with you?” he asked and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re a working man. I’m sure I would be able to handle another starving mouth,” he drawled teasingly and Scott grinned.

“You really wouldn’t mind?” he asked. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side with a smile full of fondness and love.

“Scott, like I said, we’re _married,_ ” he stressed out. “I think moving in together is somewhere in the job description.” Scott kissed Harry hard and fast, laughing against Harry’s lips as though someone just told him he was crowned king of the world.

“Scott!! If you don’t get over here I’m gonna eat the last piece of the pizza!”

“Choke on it!!” Scott called out to Stiles teasingly and Harry laughed as Scott bowed down to nuzzle his nose against Harry’s. “I have something much better than pizza,” he murmured against Harry’s lips, and the Wizard snorted.

“I think this is the first time someone compared me to pizza.”

“Harry!”

**cut**

_… and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you’ve discovered something you didn’t even have a name for._

_\- Richard Siken_

**cut**

**I should write more Harry/Scott stories…**

**I think they’re a good pair!**

**Do you?**


End file.
